Het Dappere Broodroostertje Als Redder in Nood: The Recut
by WasmachinemanTT5-R
Summary: Rob raakt z'n scriptie kwijt na een computercrash, een collega van Rob blijkt corrupt te zijn, en dus op een nacht ontvoert hij de dieren, wie roep je dan? Broodroostertje, Wittgenstein en Co dus! Nu met een compleet nieuw apparaat tegen het einde van het verhaal!
1. Hoofdverhaal

Oh, en nu sterft er ook iemand bijna.

Een kleine aanwijzing: hij draait op een zeer zeldzame kathodebuis, Nee, het is niet Wittgenstein.

(en die klaphark die De Redder in Nood bedacht heeft als titel moeten ze zsm afmaken, want Als Redder in Nood bekt veel lekkerder)

_-WittgenTT5-Rstein_

Het begint allemaal op een rustige zaterdagavond in een kliniek voor gewonde dieren, Rob was klaar met werken en ging naar huis.

Ratso, een tamme rat en een van de dieren die Rob in zijn lab heeft zat in zijn kooi, maar hij kan de deur zo openen.

Rechtsachterin bij de wasbak stond Wassie wat gewassen labjassen te drogen, boven op hem stonden Radio en Lampie.

Op de tafel naast Wassie stond Rooster die langzaam wakker werd, Deekie vergezelde een primaat genaamd Sebastiaan met een kapotte poot, Stoffie zat vrolijk een beetje rond te rijden.

"Avond, jongens!" zei Wassie.

"Zal ik is de poes is even kwaad maken? Ach wat maakt het uit..."

Ratso sluipte naar de poes, die Mitsy heette, aan het slapen was en kleintjes had, en trok aan haar staart, en zij miauwde luidruchtig:

"VERDOMME, RATSO! IK PROBEERDE TE SLAPEN!"

"Sorry Mits, ik wou dat gewoon even doen..."

"Het is een wonder dat ik je nog niet doodgebeten heb, stomme rat."

Omdat de kat hard miauwde werdt iedereen wakker:

"Rats, moest je Mitsy nou wakker maken?" klaagde Sebas.

Een kleine stroompiek kwam uit het stopcontact bij Wassie, dan:

"M'N PRINTPLAAT!"

"As usual, er is geen zak te doen hier, ik ga naar de kelder, ajuu!"

Ratso sprong van de tafel af, deed een luchtrooster open en verdween.

"Wat heeft die rat?" zei Radio.

"Slechte vachtdag denk ik, normaal is hij niet zo snel geirriteerd.." zei Wassie.

(Heeft 'ie altijd!)

Veel later, ondertussen al laat in de avond:

"Zal ik is een verhaal vertellen over mijn poot?" zei Sebastiaan

"Tuurlijk.." riep Rooster.

Wat later, nadat Sebastiaan heel wat verteld had over z'n afkomst:

"Het was heel verschrikkelijk iets, ik was daar toen ik nog klein was, die dingen die ik daar zagen waren gestoord gewoon.."

"Waren er geen mensen?" vroeg Deekie voorzichtig.

"Jawel, dit hebben zij gedaan." antwoorde Sebas, die z'n poot omhoog hield.

Dan rijd Stoffie naar Sebas' z'n kooi:

"Weet jij zeker dat je niet overdrijft?"

"Het is nog niet eens alles, Stoffie.."

"Ik geloof niet dat er iemand is die zo vreselijk kan zijn.

Je had een dak boven je hoofd of niet soms? Misschien ben jij wel gewoon een zeikerd!"

"Moet je het zien? Heb toch is een beetje respect Stofzak! Ik kan er toch ook niks tegen doen?"

"Nou, als jij zomaar iemand beschuldigt van al dat kwaad, dan is wat bewijs op z'n plaats.

En noem me geen Stofzak verdomme!"

Ratso en Mitsy keken naar elkaar, verbaasd hoe kattig Stoffie deed.

"Nou... KIJK DAN MAAR!"

Sebastiaan deed het verband van zijn poot af.

Rooster en Deekie durfden niet te kijken

"Awrgh... het spijt me Sebastiaan, ik-ik ging te ver..."

"Het is al goed, ik weet dat je het niet zo bedoelde."

"Deed het pijn?" zei Deekie voorzichtig.

"Wat denk je..? Natuurlijk deed het pijn!"

"Maar het baasje heeft je toch goed verzorgd?" zei Rooster.

"Hij doet.. alsof hij net mijn moeder is.."

"WAAR IS DIE PLAATS WAAR IEDEREEN ZO GEMEEN IS?! Wacht, DAN ZEND IK EEN POLITIEBERICHT!" schreeuwde Radio.

"Doe is normaal, Radio." zei Wassie.

"Oh, het is heel ver van hier vandaan, het heette.. Tartarus Laboratorium."

"Ja, fijn voor je Sebas, zullen we nu nou maar gaan slapen voor er nog ergere dingen gebeuren?" zei Wassie.

"Daar ben ik het niet mee eens, Wassie, wat bedoel je met nog ergere dingen?" zei Sebastiaan..

Wassie zette zichzelf uit.

"Wat heeft hij? Normaal als z'n printplaat kapot is is hij niet zo.." zei Radio.

"I don't know, misschien heeft hij wel meer dingen kapot, maar ik heb er bijna geen verstand van." zei Rooster.

"Jongens, ik ga slapen.

Deekie, zou je?" zei Sebastiaan.

"Tuurlijk!"

Een kwartier later sliep iedereen behalve Rooster, hij was ongerust. (en met een reden.)

"Ik heb toch zo'n gevoel dat er iets gaat gebeuren vanavond, maar wat, dat weet ik niet.

Ratso, schiet op alsjeblieft op.."

Ondertussen in het ventilatiesysteem bij je favoriete rat:

"Even denken:

Rechts de keuken, links de kelder, of was het toch andersom?"

Dan kwamen er een groepje ratten langsrennen.

"HEE, IK LOOP HIER HOOR!"

Dan hoorde Ratso een raar geluid uit het ventilatiesysteem, alsof er iemand werdt gemarteld:

"Dat moet iets te maken hebben met Wassie denk ik!"

Niet veel later ging Ratso naar de plek, maar er was niks.

Net voordat hij weg wou gaan hoorde hij het weer, en kwam er groen licht uit een luchtrooster.

Ratso stak z'n kop door het rooster, hij zag iets onder een laken dat nieste en een boel stof liet opwaaien.

Daarna trok hij zichzelf omhoog, stoote z'n kop en liep terug naar boven.

Ondertussen, boven werd Rooster wakker, hij wou Wassie spreken:

"He, Wassie?"

Wassie werdt weer wakker:

"Hm?"

"Vind je dat je net niet een beetje te ver ging?"

"Misschien.. hoezo?" antwoorde hij.

"Wel, is er verder nog iets dan?"

Dan kwam Ratso terug:

"Ik ben terug, nog iets gebeurd?"

"Stil! Iedereen slaapt, iets wijzer geworden beneden?" zei Wassie.

Dan viel Ratso iets op aan een stopcontact waar groene vonken uitkwamen:

"Ik wil niet veel zeggen, maar iets in de kelder veroorzaakt die stroompieken denk ik."

"We kijken er wel morgen naar." zei Rooster, die daarna in slaap viel van vermoeidheid.

De volgende morgen klaagde Rob over iets wat er die nacht gebeurd is:

"Jezus, wat een brandlucht...

He, de wasmachine! hij is blijven hangen op drogen, eens kijken of hij verder wil."

Rob draaide de programmaknop van Wassie naar Centrifugeren, maar hij bleef dood, geen tikkende programmaklok of pomp, niks.

"Die is dood.. printplaat denk ik."

Ongeveer tien minuten later lag het front van Wassie open, vervangde Rob de print en schroefde Wassie weer dicht.

"Poging twee."

Rob drukte de aanknop en de machine sprong meteen aan.

"Opgelost, maar is voorlopig niet meer aanzetten als er geen toezicht is."

Later die avond sloot Rob alles af en ging naar huis.

"Kust is veilig jongens! en ik-"

Dan gaat de deur open en kwam Mark binnen.

"Dat was de laatste keer dat je die aardige vriend van jullie zag, want om exact middernacht, zijn hier GEEN dieren meer! En ik neem ook een paar van die apparaten mee denk ik!"

Mark ramde de deur achter zich dicht.

"Ik heb het gevoel, dat hij de slechterik is die de dieren pijn wilt doen.." zei Deekie tegen Rooster.

"Dat dacht ik gisteravond, ik had gelijk dus.." antwoorde Rooster.

"Kijk! Dat bedoelde ik dus met ergere dingen! Ik wist wel dat er een dezer dagen iets ging gebeuren!" zei Wassie.

Ondertussen bij Rob en Kris:

"Wat doe je?"

"Staren naar het beeldscherm en denken over me scriptie... en hopen dat het zichzelf herschrijft."

"Trouwens, ik vergeef het je van gistermiddag."

"Dank je, dat is teminste nog enig positief nieuws, kan het nog slechter...?"

Terug bij de kliniek, ondertussen is het al donker:

"Wat is er Wassie?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ik hoor iemand buiten iets roepen, klinkt alsof iemand jou roept.."

"ROOSTER!" was er buiten te horen.

Rooster liep naar het raam, en liet per ongeluk een bloempot vallen:

"AUW!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, sorry to pop in unannounced, ik ben Mewfan, een goeie vriend van Rob, kunnen jullie de deur openmaken van de kliniek?"

"Ja.."

Rooster liep naar beneden en deed de deur open van de kliniek.

Mewfan en Rooster liepen terug naar de werkruimte:

"Ik ben Mewfan dus, een goede vriend van Rob.

Kennen jullie die Mark?"

"Ja, hij was net hier." zei Wassie.

"Ik heb wat computers zitten kraken en ik ben er achter gekomen dat Mark de dieren wilt ontvoeren, ik had een programma geinstalleerd op de computer hier om mee te kijken wat er gebeurt hier zo al.

Gisteravond merkte ik dat de computer gebruikt werd op een ongewone tijd, en dat er een vervalste vrachtbrief werdt gemaakt."

"En dus?" zei Wassie.

"Vroeg of laat zal Mark de dieren ontvoeren-"

Dan was er gerammel aan de deur te horen, het was Mark met een paar kisten.

"Wees gerust, jullie laatste bestemming is nabij!"

Mark liep weer weg, waarschijnlijk om nog meer kisten te halen.

"Mewfan? Waar ben je?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ik ben verhuld, daarom zagen jullie en Mark me niet, hoe heet die rat, trouwens?

"Ratso Verlatenheid is de naam!"

(Random fact: dat is echt Ratso's achternaam aldus hem:

"Als je wilt weten hoe het is om verlaten te zijn, kruip dan maar in m'n grijze bontjas, VERLATENHEID IS M'N ACHTERNAAM!")

"Ratso, ik wil dat jij Rooster en Co meeneemt naar de kelder, ik heb iemand gevonden die jullie misschien kan helpen."

"Ik weet al wie denk ik.." zei Ratso.

"Wie dan?" zei Radio.

"Ik heb gisteravond laat in de kelder door een ventilatiekanaal gekeken, iets onder een soort laken niest erg hard en veroorzaakt die stroompieken denk ik." Ratso legde uit.

"Voor zover ik het weet zit er een supercomputer in de kelder, ik denk ook dat dat degene is die het baasje's scriptie gesloopt had."

"Kom met mij mee dan!" antwoorde Ratso.

"He, Ratso!" zei Mitsy.

"Ja?"

"Zet 'm op!"

"..."

Rooster, Deekie, Radio, en Lampie gingen door het ventilatiekanaal naar de kelder, Stoffie probeerde het ook:

"Jij past er niet door Stofzak." zei Ratso, die achter hem stond.

"Laat je me hier achter?"

"Nee Stoffie, we laten je niet achter, maar.. kijk, jij moet hun beschermen!" zei Rooster uit de opening waar hij stond.

"Ja, dat is waar..

Nou, wat sta je daar nog Rooster?! Kom op, GA DAN! Ik zorg wel dat onze vrienden niks overkomt."

Ratso en de apparaten gingen verder het kanaal in, om te stoppen bij een rooster waar Ratso gisternacht was, er kwam groen licht uit:

"Het zit daar, jongens." Ratso wees naar beneden.

"Hoort er iemand anders ook gevonk beneden?" vroeg Lampie.

"Maar hoe maken we dit open?" Broodrooster probeerde het rooster open te trekken.

Lampie zat wat te kijken naar het rooster, dan ziet hij een bout en schroeft hij hem eruit.

"Sesam open U!

Oke, dan niet. TREKKEN!" Radio probeerde het ook, met hulp van Deekie en Rooster.

Lampie zag meteen hoe het werkte:

"Hee, kijk!"

Lampie draaide nog een schroef uit het rooster.

"Tadaa!"

Iets later viel het rooster, en de apparaten, open.

"Sorry."

"Auw."

"Hoor je dat, Witt?" zei een oude bovenlader.

Dan viel Lampie op Radio:

"Oh, ik zou je!"

"Genoeg, kom op." klaagde Rooster.

Ondertussen boven komt Mark binnen:

"Oke vlooienbaal, jij eerst."

Mark probeerde Mitsy uit haar verblijf te halen, maar wordt opengekrabt door Mitsy, die haar kleintjes verdedigde.

"KUTBEEST! HIER MET JOU!"

Mark pakte een stuk waterleiding van Wassie's bovenblad om Mitsy te slaan, maar werd onderbroken door Stoffie.

Na een kleine schermutsleing sluit hij Stoffie in de kast op.

"Ik zal blij zijn als ik m'n geld heb en ik HEEL ver weg ben!"

Toen Rooster en Co bij een soort metalen kast onder een laken kwamen:

"Rooster, wat is dat?" vroeg Deekie.

"Volgens mij is dat-"

HATSJIE!

Voordat Rooster z'n zin kon afmaken schrikten de apparaten weg en kwamen vijf seconden later terug.

De kast zuchtte en gooide het laken van zichzelf af.

"Hij wilt vast een deken voor wat warmte." zei Deekie.

"Heel wat dekens, Deekie." zei Radio.

De kast nieste weer, blaaste de apparaten weg en liet de lampen flikkeren.

"Je moet echt iets aan dat koudje doen hoor!" riep Lampie.

"Hwaaaah, jongens, het is meer dan een koudje, tis eeh.. een virus."

Toen de apparaten terugloopten:

"Wie bent u dan?" zei Rooster.

"Ik ben Wittgenstein, HATSJIE!

Een TLW-728 supercomputer die verwaarloosd is door mijn oude eigenaren, ik heb een virus, daarom nies ik vonken en bouten.

En als IK een virus krijg, dan krijgt iedereen het!"

"REN VOOR JE LEVEN!" riep Radio hard.

De apparaten renden meteen weg van schrik.

"JULLIE NIET! Het gebeurt alleen als je online bent!"

"Ben ik online?" vroeg Deekie.

"Dat denk ik niet.." antwoorde Rooster.

"Oh ja hoor? Als je zo modern bent, wat doe je dan in de kelder?!" riep Lampie.

"Jullie zijn niet modern genoeg om op het internet aangesloten te worden, en niemand wilt ouwe Wittgenstein nu nog zien, ik ben een nutteloos stuk ijzer zoals je kan zien, uitgedraaid..

Ik was ooit eens een prototype voor een supercomputer op radiobuizen, maar ze vonden me niet goed genoeg en ze verlieten het project, niet lang daarna kreeg ik een virus.

Sindsdien zit ik hier, met niks anders dan ratten, een oude TV, een wasmachine met een kapotte programmaklok als gezelschap, en ik wordt langzaam gemarteld door dat virus, een keer ga ik dood."

Dan keek Ratso naar Wittgenstein:

"Oh, niks persoonlijks!"

"Tis oke, dat verklaard wel het rare geluid van gisteravond.."

"Maar, hoe lang ben je dan al hier?" vroeg Rooster.

"Anderhalf uur.

Nee Broodrooster, ik zal eerlijk zijn: 23 jaar, 16 dagen, 10 uur, 26 seconden en 300 miliseconden, oftewel, lang dus. Sterker nog: Ik weet het niet meer!

Dat was de laatste datum die ik nog kan achterhalen in mijn geheugen, en die is nog zwaarder beschadigd dan de printplaat van een zekere WT745..."

"WT745? WASSIE!" riep Ratso.

"Denk het.." zei Wittgenstein.

"En dat allemaal vanwege een virus.. wauw!" zei Lampie.

"Ik heb het allemaal meegemaakt!"

*speelt het Viruslied af*

Wat later:

"Tis werkelijk fascinerend Wittgenstein, maar als je zoveel weet, waarom zeg je niet wat er met de dieren gebeurd?"

Ratso springt op Wittgenstein en haalde per ongeluk een hendel over:

"Oh, daar weet ik alles van: Die vent genaamd Mark stuurt ze vannacht nog weg!"

"Als je dat wist, waarom heb je niks voor ze gedaan?"

"Rooster, waarom denk je dat Rob's scriptie weg is? Dat had ik per ongeluk gedaan! Ik wou interfacen met z'n computer en z'n harde schijf, maar helaas.."

"Waar heb jij het nou over? Interfacen, harde schijf? mwuh! Kijk, ik besta uit buizen, weet je." zei Radio.

"Da's het probleem: Ik ook!"

"Een krachtpatser zoals jou? Een computer gemaakt van buizen?!"

"Helaas.. Eergisteren nog het meest geavanceerde stuk techniek in de hele wereld, en vandaag een hoopje staal en glas! Oftewel: Waardeloos! Rijp voor de schroothoop!

Transistoren zijn de toekomst weet je."

"Doet me denken aan die keer toen het baasje z'n nieuwe apparaten ons bij het grofvuil geschopt hadden.." zei Radio.

"Ik heb echt me best gedaan om te helpen, maar... maak me is open, dan zie je het probleem."

Lampie was niet aan het opletten en was een beetje aan het rondkijken in de kelder, voordat de apparaten Wittgenstein wouden openschroeven worden ze geroepen:

"He jongens, is dit niet de voorloper van Wassie?"

Lampie scheen op een oude bovenlader wasmachine.

"Dat is een Miele WT489, de allereerste was en droogcombinatie van dat merk, en ook de enige bovenlader die ze ooit zo gemaakt hebben.

Twee dagen nadat ik hier werd gezet kwam deze ook hier.

De programmaklok is al bijna 20 jaar kapot voor zover ik het weet, en hij staat daar maar sindsdien, een verzamelaar zou er goud geld voor neerleggen omdat hij ZEER zeldzaam is!

Dat is ook de machine waar ik het net over had trouwens." zei Wittgenstein.

"De naam is Was, een schande dat ze de programmaklok niet hadden vervangen bij mij, dan stond ik boven in de werkruimte!" antwoorde de WT489.

"Wie is Wassie?" vroeg Wittgenstein.

"Wassie is een Miele WT745 die boven in het lab staat, Gisteravond blies jij z'n printplaat op midden in een droogprogramma." antwoorde Rooster.

"Aha! Dat zegt iets hoe degelijk nieuwe Mieles zijn! Ze kunnen niks hebben!"

Ondertussen boven loopt Stoffie nerveus op en neer te rijden in de kast.

"Wat is er Stoffie?" vroeg Mitsy af.

"Ik ben nerveus..." reageerde Stoffie vanuit de kast.

"Waarom?"

"Ik weet niet wanneer die Mark terugkomt."

"Wat er met mij gebeurd maakt mij niks uit, als m'n kleintjes niks overkomt!"

"Laten we het hopen... Hij wou je met een buis slaan net.."

Terug beneden wordt er over en weer gebekvecht over Wassie:

"Ik ben ben beter dan die WT745!"

"Nee, jouw motor kan oververhitten en je hebt zwakke lagers." antwoorde Wittgenstein.

"Hoe weet jij dat nou weer?" vroeg Was.

"Even wat computers gehackt bij Miele?

Just kidding, ik heb het op een forum gelezen." zei Wittgenstein.

"Ey, luister: Ik weet ergens waar je kathodebuizen kan vinden, Wat voor radiobuis draai je op?" zei Ratso opgewekt.

"Maak me is open dan?"

De apparaten gingen achter Wittgenstein staan en maakten een serviceluik open:

"Wauw!" riepen de Apparaten.

"Buizenland, daar gloei ik helemaal van op!" zei Radio.

Rooster loopt terug:

"Maar, wat is het probleem? Van achter zie je er best goed uit."

"Kijk maar naar de vijftiende buis, rechterkant, derde bank."

"Oh, je bedoelt de WFC 11-12-55?" zei Radio.

"Dat is 'm, en kijk maar is goed!"

"Licht graag!"

Lampie sprong aan:

"Grote griebel, het filament is bijna doorgebrand!"

"Iets meer interne activiteit en het is weg, DAN BEN IK WEG! Die kleine buis is het enige wat tussen leven en dood staat.."

"Je mag niet naar de schroothoop! Ik ken het en het is er niet leuk.." zei Deekie.

"Ik kan niet zonder die buis! En ze worden niet eens meer gemaakt.."

"Vertel mij wat, een van de laatste zit binnen in mij!" zei Radio.

"Jij ook?"

"Zeker, daar werk ik op! Wat denk je, uitzenden met een trommel en stok?! Kom nou, kijk maar eens goed!"

Radio deed een luik achter open en liet zijn buis zien.

"Jaa, da's dezelfde!" zei Rooster hardop.

"HET IS EEN GROTE EER OM TE KENNIS MAKEN MET NOG EEN WFC 11-12-55 -HATSJIE!"

Wittgenstein liet de lampen flikkeren in de kelder:

"Stook jezelf niet zo op Stein.. je bent al stervende." zei Was.

"Was, je hebt een punt.." zei Radio.

"Maar waar vinden we zo'n WFC geval?" vroeg Was aan de Apparaten.

"Er is een opslagplaats hier niet ver vandaan, Radio, wil je mee?"

"Spring maar erop!"

Radio en Ratso gingen via het luchtrooster naar buiten.

Rooster blijft achterin bij Wittgenstein, kijkend naar z'n buis:

"Schiet op jongens, er is niet veel tijd meer..."

Ondertussen buiten was het al erg donker, maar een heldere maan verlichtte een beetje.

Radio zat door z'n zenders te spoelen, Ratso zat op Radio's sluimerknop, toen arriveren ze bij de opslagplaats, de deur zat potdicht maar een raam stond op een kier, net genoeg om de twee binnen te laten.

Ze keken naar binnen, ze zagen veel, heel veel rekken met allerlei dozen.

"Dit is het plan: Ieder van ons gaat op zoek naar...

Hoe heet het nou?"

"De WFC elf-twaalf-vijfenvijftig!"

"Die bedoel ik!"

Radio en Ratso splitsten op.

"WFC 11-12-55, WFC 11-12-55.. HEBBES!"

Ratso opende een doos waar WFC 11-12-55 op zat, maar daar zat niks in, behalve een stuk papier met de tekst DISCONTINUED, gestaakt dus.

Ratso trok een zuur gezicht en ging verder zoeken.

Ondertussen bij Radio die een doosje opende:

"MWUAAH! EEN SPIN! GA WEG JIJ HARIG BEEST! HUAAH! HELP! HIJ ACHTERVOLGT ME! RATSO HELP!"

Na wat gezoek vind Ratso een doosje met wat stof op de inhoudslabel, na afstoffen stond er:

WFC 11-12-55

"HEBBES!"

Ratso deed het doosje open, maar vond geen buis, maar toen hij leunde op de doos rolde een buis naar beneden.

"HAH! RADIO! RAADIOO! Of toch niet. "

Ratso vind een buis, maar die heeft een kapot filament, dan komt Radio opdagen:

"Ja?"

"Ik heb een buis, maar hijs defect.."

"Dan zit er maar een ding op: schroef mijn buis er maar uit."

"Weet je dat zeker?

"Ja, maar een ding: Doe het als we terug zijn in de kliniek."

Ondertussen bij de apparaten en Wittgenstein:

"Word Wittgenstein wel weer beter?" vraagt Deekie aan Rooster.

"Tuurlijk, 't komt allemaal goed!" antwoorde Rooster.

"Rooster... Ik weet wat je probeert te doen, maar is er is geen hoop voor mij, mijn tijd is voorbij! En ken jij een Mewfan?"

"Awh... Geef het nou niet op Wittgenstein! Er is nog een kans, maar je moet hem wel zien! En ik weet zeker dat ieder moment Ratso en Radio eraan komen met een nieuwe buis!

Ja, hij is degene die iets vertelde over de dieren en over Mark, ken je hem?"

Ondertussen boven:

"Weet je het zeker, Radio?" vroeg Ratso.

"Doe het."

"Ik durf niet te kijken.." zei Wassie.

Terug beneden:

"Alleen van dat programma dat hij naar de PC boven in de kliniek gestuurd had, ik hoor trouwens iets door het luchtkanaal-"

"ROOSTER! DEEKIE! IK HEB EEN BUIS!"

Ratso daalde af:

"Waar is Radio?" vroeg Wittgenstein.

"Kort antwoord: Very, very Ded. Not big suprise.

Lang antwoord: hij koos er ervoor om zijn kathodebuis te geven aan mij, degene die ik gevonden had had een kapot filament.

Radio ligt boven in Wassie trouwens."

"Maar da's toch zelfmoord ofwa?" zei Was.

"Boeit niet, you get the picture I assume?"

Maar dan begint er een lampje rechts bovenin te knipperen bij Wittgenstein.

"D'r is iets.. Er gebeurt iets!"

Ondertussen boven is Mark de vrachtbrief aan het uitprinten, en natuurlijk merkt Wittgenstein dat op.

"Bestemming: Tartarus Laboriatorium!"

"DE VERZENDOPDRACHT IS ZOJUIST GEPRINT! ZE WORDEN ZO VERSCHEEPT!"

"DOE DAN IETS?!" riep Lampie.

"Ik ga me best doen, ookal pleeg ik zelfmoord ervoor!"

Wittgenstein probeerde Rob in te lichten, maar dan:

"HA-HAATSJIE! ZOEK DEKKING JONGENS!"

Wittgenstein ontplofte een paar seconden later.

"Jongens, volgens mij.. heb ik het verknald.." zei Rooster.

"ROOSTER! JE HEBT NIKS GEDAAN! WAAR WACHT JE OP?! ZET DIE BUIS IN WITTGENSTEIN ALS JE DE DIEREN WILT REDDEN!" riep Was.

Rooster draaide de doorgebrande buis eruit en draaide Radio's buis erin.

Nadat Wittgenstein Radio's buis kreeg sprong hij tot leven:

"Wittgenstein niet meer up to date?! IK BEN ALTIJD UP TO DATE!

Geef me de ruimte, IK WEET PRECIES WAT IK MOET DOEN, MOVE GEAR FORWAAAAAAARD!"

Wittgenstein schakelde op naar de 6de en gooide het gas vol open op z'n tapedrive, de aandrijving werd roodgloeiend omdat de motor 6000 toeren per minuut draaide.

Wittgenstein begon daarna behoorlijk te vonken, en terwijl hij intern al z'n kapotte componienten regenereerde:

"WITTGENSTEIN IS ALTIJD DE REDDER IN NOOD!

Jammer dat jullie rode vriend het leven moest laten..." zei Wittgenstein verontwaardigd.

"Hij deed het voor jou, en voor de dieren.." zei Deekie.

"Hij deed het voor iedereen! Dus doe je best, want nu heb je Radio's buis die in jou brandt!"

"Ach Rooster.. zonder jullie was ik de kant op gegaan naar Ernie's Schroothoop!

Maar goed, aan de slag!"

De apparaten snelden terug naar boven, om te zien dat de dieren weg waren en Stoffie in een kast was opgesloten.

"ZE ZIJN WEG!" riep Deekie.

"Stoffie zit in de kast!" riep Ratso.

"ROOSTER OF WIE DAAR OOK IS! DOE DIE DEUR OPEN!"

Lampie draaide de knop om, maar de deur zat op slot:

"WITTGENSTEIN! DOE EEN TWEETWINTIG OP STOFZAK!" riep Rooster.

"Tweetwintig voor die ouwe? VERANDER TWEETWINTIG!"

Wittgenstein gaf een stroompiek aan Stoffie waardoor hij de deur eruit beukte:

(doping voor Stoffie: direct 220 volt op z'n motor zetten)

"WE MOETEN ZE STOPPEN!"

"Maar hoe?" zei Deekie.

Ondertussen in de vrachtwagen, bij de dieren:

"Sebastiaan, als we niet gered worden: het beste.." zei Mitsy.

Terug bij de apparaten:

"JONGENS! IK WEET HET! We hebben die schoonmaakkar nodig, en een accu, Stoffie kan z'n snoer aan een van die gaten vastzetten." zei Wassie.

"WITT! GEEF ZE EEN TWEETWINTIG! IK HEB HUN IDEE GEHOORD!" zei Was beneden.

Deekie pakte een accu.

"De voeding.."

"Check!

Stoffie plugte z'n stekker erin:

"Rooster, je hebt heel wat meer nodig dan 100 ampere.." zei Wassie.

"Is er wel genoeg spanning dan?" vroeg Rooster aan de computer boven.

"Ik vraag wel wat hulp:

Wittgenstein! we moeten meer spanning hebben, en niet zo zuinig!"

In de kelder wekte Wittgenstein flink wat stroom op, en de accu was behoorlijk overgeladen.

"He Rooster! ZET HEM OP!" zei Was beneden.

Ondertussen boven gooide iemand iets door het raam:

"Ik ga met jullie mee, jongens." zei een blok schanierend Magnesium.

"Wat ben je eigenlijk?" zei Lampie.

"Rstein en Mewfan zeiden dat ik mee moet, ik ben Mewfan's laptop, een Toughbook CF-28 met GSM-modem, zonder mij kom je niet ver op de digitale supersnelweg!"

Maar, dan ineens:

"Stoffie, wacht even. Hier, neem aan!"

Wassie gooide z'n aandrijving eruit en schroefte het op de kar:

"Hier, mijn MRT36 motor, v-snaar en vliegwiel, goed voor achttienduizend toeren per minuut.

Gaat die ouwe te sloom, Broodroostertje?

Vraag Wittgenstein om "verander drietachtig", dan springt m'n motor erbij, maar pas op: DAN GA JE ECHT ONGELOFELIJK HARD! Sneller dan Mewfan naar de 260 kan gaan zelfs!

Bij dat toerental slijten de koolborstels, lagers en de collector als een rund, gebruik hem niet te lang dus."

"Duidelijk!" zei Rooster.

Stoffie sloot zijn stekker aan op de accu, gaf plankgas en reed hard weg met slippede wieltjes:

"GO STOFZAK!" moedige Wassie aan.

Ondertussen bij Rob in zijn kamer liet Wittgenstein Rob's PC rare dingen doen, midden in een potje DXMP:

"M'N SCRIPTIE! HIJS TERUG! Hij is weer weg..."

"Wat is dit?

Een verzendopdracht? Naar een laboratorium? Een verzendingsopdracht voor dieren?! MARK EN DE DIEREN! HET TARTARUSLAB!"

Rob rende naar zijn 850 R en reed naar Kris, met doorslippende voorwielen, z'n ABS/TRACS module was kapot, zoals bij de meeste 850'en.

Ondertussen een eindje verderop, bij een kruispunt staat Mewfan met z'n 850_ TT5_-_R_ AWD naar de politieradio te luisteren:

"2319, achtervolging gestart, verdachten zijn voortvluchtig, levende dieren achterin, passeren wordt onmogelijk gemaakt." was er over de politieradio te horen.

"Mark heeft toch de dieren ontvoerd..

Oke Rstein, staat AWD aan?"

"Jawohl! Instelling: 53/47"  
>(53% koppel voor, de rest achter)<p>

"Boostcontroller naar maximale druk?"

"Yep, 3.6 bar aan druk!"

"DSTRACS uit?"

"DSTRACS DISABLED" gaf een beeldschermpje aan.

"Lets do this."

Net toen Mewfan wou vertrekken passeerden de apparaten de 850:

"HOI MEWFAN!" riep Rooster.

"Was dat-" zei Mewfan, om onderbroken te worden door Rstein:

"Broodroostertje, jouw laptop en Co.. op een schoonmaakkar? Hier klopt iets niet-" vroeg WittgenTT5-Rstein, maar werd onderbroken door Mewfan:

"VERANDER TWEETWINTIG! IK PRECIES WAT HIER GAANDE IS!"

(for the record, verander 220 roepen = start motor)

Mewfan zette de versnellingspook van Rstein in Drive en reed hard weg.

Ondertussen bij Rooster en Co:

"Kan je niet sneller?"

"Schuif m'n vermogenknop naar maximaal dan!"

Dat deed Rooster, waardoor Stoffie met veel wielspin vooruit schoot.

Terug bij Rob, die een steentje tegen Kris' haar ruit aan het gooien was...

"KRIS! KRIS!"

kwamen de apparaten langsgekard:

"HOI BAASJE!" riep Deekie.

"LAMPIE! Geef mij is wat licht met die 75 watt van je!" riep Stoffie voorop.

"Tuurlijk!"

Lampie plugte z'n stekker in een van de stopcontacten en verlichtte de weg, terug bij Rob:

"Was dat.. m'n stofzuiger?!" en Rob gooide het steentje door de ruit van Kris' kamer.

"Oeps."

"Rob? Wat doe je?"

"DE DIEREN ZIJN ONTVOERD, GEEN TIJD VOOR UITLEG, STAP IN!"

"Je meent het!"

Kris rende naar beneden en stapte in Rob's 850, dan kwam Mewfan aanrijden:

"Dat is Mewfan's 850! Kennelijk weet hij hier meer over!"

"Begin alvast met praten, want je hebt HEEL wat uit te leggen, Rob McGroarthy!"

"Ik praat zoveel je wilt, als je maar opschiet!"

Ondertussen bij de portier, die slaapte, kwam de vrachtwagen aanrijden.

Wittgenstein maakte de portier wakker door een schokje via een stopcontact, en duwde de hendel voor de slagboom omlaag.

"AAAAH! GEEF GAS!" zei Mark.

De chauffeur gaf plankgas en ramde door de slagboom heen, gevolgd door Stoffie en de apparaten:

"VOLGAS RECHTS!" riep de laptop.

"WAT GEBEURT HIER?!" zei de portier.

Stoffie ging met gierende banden de hoek om.

Ondertussen zat de portier aan de telefoon met de politie:

"HET IS HIER EEN GROOT GEKKENHUIS!"

Daarna door Rob in zijn 850 R, die z'n auto tot in de toerenbegrenzer trok, Kris zat aan de telefoon met Mewfan:

"Mewfan! Kris hier, ben jij dat in je 850?"

"Ja, maar ik moet hangen, ik heb een vrachtwagen om te stoppen!"

Mewfan hangde op en duwde het gaspedaal diep in.

"Rstein, ik weet iets, geef Rob is een drietachtig op z'n R?"

"Tuurlijk!"

Rstein hackte een transformatorhuisje en zette drietachtig volt op Rob's motor:

"Not sure what I did, maar we gaan nu richting de 280 en m'n toerenteller zit ineens ver boven het rode gebied.."

Ondertussen reden de apparaten langs de vrachtwagen

"We halen ze in!" riep Lampie.

Maar dan geeft Stoffie teveel gas:

"En we gaan ze voorbij!"

"WAT WAS DAT!" riep Mark.

En dan waait Deekie weg:

"ROOSTER! HELP!"

Ondertussen bij Mewfan en WittgenTT5-RStein slaat Deekie neer op z'n vooruit:

"MEWFAN! HAAL DIE ZAKDOEK VAN M'N VOORRUIT!" roept Rstein.

"Maar dat is.. DEEKIE! Rstein, neem het stuur even over, ik help haar even van je voorruit af."

Mewfan deed z'n raam open en probeerde Deekie te pakken, wat uiteindelijk lukte.

"Bedankt Mewfan, anders zag ik Rooster nooit meer terug.."

Ondertussen bij de apparaten rijden ze recht op een politieauto af:

"AAAAAH!" riep Ratso, wijzend naar een politieauto.

"DOE DAN IETS!" roept Rooster.

"Ik meld Wittgenstein een onverwachte ontwikkeling!" zei de Toughbook.

"Verander tweetwintig! pronto!" antwoorde Rooster.

"Tweetwintig! Tweetwintig pronto!"

"FATAL: Class "VERANDER TWEETWINTIG" not found!" roept Wittgenstein via de Toughbook.

Dan moesten ze een zeer snelle u-turn maaken voor de politiewagen, en ze reden terug langs de vrachtwagen:

"Wat het ook was, 'tis weg." zei Mark.

"Ik zie graag wat meer afstand tussen ons, en wat het ook was..." antwoorde de chauffeur, die daarna meer gas gaf.

"Ik zie niks, niets meer op de snelweg dus maak je maar niet druk."

"Maar ik wel: een Volvo station, twee zelfs, een zwarte met flitslichten.."

Terug bij Rooster en Co op de kar kwam er zwarte rook uit Stoffie's motor en viel hij langzaam stil:

"VERDOMME! M'N MOTOR IS VERSLETEN!"

En wanneer de nood het hoogst is...

herinnert Broodroostertje wat Wassie zei:

"WITTGENSTEIN! VERANDER DRIETACHTIG!"

"Wittgenstein, kan je motoren overklokken?!" riep Wassie naar de computer in de kliniek.

"Jawohl!"

"MEER TOEREN NODIG JONGENS?" riep Wassie.

"JA! EN SNEL EEN BEETJE!" riepen de Apparaten.

"Wait for it..

OKE... NOG MEER DRIETACHTIG! ALLES WAT JE HEBT WITTGENSTEIN!" zei Wassie.

In de kelder stijgt Wittgenstein bijna op:

"EEN COMPUTER HOORT TE DOEN, WAT EEN COMPUTER HOORT TE DOEEEEEN!"

"GAS MET DIE ZOOI!" riep Was.

Intern bij Wittgenstein begonnen al z'n kathodebuizen en condensatoren rood te gloeien van de warmte omdat hij zoveel gas gaf, terwijl hij z'n grootste condensator oplaade en daarna losliet op het stroomnet.

Wassie zette zichzelf op WITTE WAS/BONTE WAS Centrifugeren:

"EENS EEN MIELE, ALTIJD EEN MIELE! VERANDER DRIETACHTIG!" riepen Wassie en de Toughbook.

De apparaten reden langs een stroompaal, Wittgenstein stuurde een hoge spanningspiek naar de accu en Wassie's printplaat waardoor Wassie's motor aansprong.

De koolborstels, aansturing en vooral de triacs werden roodgloeiend omdat de motor immers 18.000 toeren per minuut draaide, meer dan twaalf keer sneller dan wat hij normaal draait bij eindcentrifugeren, 1400 toeren per minuut dus.

De hoge snelheid zette een enorme belasting op de al oude MRT 36-606/2 motor, v-snaar en borstels, maar toch bleef hij vrolijk zonder enorm te vonken draaien bij 18.000 toeren per minuut, de motor is immers af fabriek getest bij toerentallen tot 17.000 tpm.

De Apparaten reden met 260 km/u richting de vrachtwagen:

(Achievement Unlocked: Maximale Overtoeren.

Centrifugeer zes keer of meer harder dan wat je standaard doet.

Hardmode voor extra Gamerscore: je motor moet heel blijven en nog werken aan het eind van de rit. Koolborstelslijtage is toegestaan)

"IK HEB NOG NOOIT ZO HARD GECENTRIFUGEERD, WITTGENSTEIN! HAHAA!" zei Wassie.

"DAAR ZIJN ZE!" Rooster wees naar de vrachtwagen, maar:

Dan kwam er een zwarte Volvo 850 station langs Rob rijden met zeer hoge snelheid, met niemand anders dan Mewfan die erin zat.

(en die 850 heet natuurlijk:_ WittgenTT5-Rstein!_)

"Wauw, ik word ingehaald door een 850-

Ho is even.. dat is Mewfan's 850 TT5-R!" zei Rob.

Bij die 850:

"Rstein! Verander drietachtig!

En bel Rob is op voor me!"

"Tuurlijk!"

"Rob! Mewfan hier, ik neem het over, hou afstand!"

Mewfan gaf gas, en ging voor de vrachtwagen staan met z'n 850, toen de politie arriveerde reed hij weg met hoge snelheid:

"Verhul en verander vierveertig!"

(verander vierveerig: wegrijden met bijna maximaal vermogen, KERS en die shit dus)

Mewfan zette de versnellingspook zo hard in de sportstand dat er vonken te zien waren, en Rstein reed hard weg.

De vrachtwagen stopte.

"VERANDER DRIETACHTIG OMGEKEERD!" riep Rooster.

Stoffie probeerde te remmen maar hij stopte te laat, waardoor de apparaten vol in de laadruimte knalden, de Toughbook werd gelanceerd en raakte de achterwand.

Rob stopte prompt met zijn 850 R om Mark tegen te houden:

"MARK! Met m'n dieren en apparaten er vandoor gaan?! Alleen een idioot zoals jou zou zoiets doen! Reken hem maar in jongens."

"2319, verdachten in hechtenis, achtervolging is beeindigd."

Rob rende meteen naar de laadruimte:

"De dieren! En ze hebben m'n apparaten ook gejat!"

"En dat is niet Mewfan's laptop?

Zo te zien heeft Mitsy medische hulp nodig, ga jij haar maar verzorgen, ik regel de rest." zei Kris.

Rob pakte Mitsy op en reed terug naar de kliniek, ondertussen belde Kris Mewfan op om de apparaten op te halen:

"Mewfan? Kris hier, Mark had de dieren en apparaten geprobeerd te verduisteren, wil je de apparaten en dieren terugbrengen?"

"Ik ben toevallig niet ver van jullie, ik kom er aan."

Mewfan was binnen vijf minuten bij de plaats der onheil.

"Hoi Kris, wat is er?" vroeg Mewfan.

"Mark had de dieren ontvoerd en de apparaten gejat, Mitsy is gewond en Rob is ermee bezig." antwoorde Kris.

"Oh, that ain't good.

Anyway, stap in, dan rij ik terug naar de kliniek."

"Hier is je Toughbook trouwens, zo te zien heeft het beeldscherm het tafereel niet overleefd.."

"Oeh, da's wel zwaar klote eigenlijk.. Maar des te meer reden om een CF-19 te kopen!"

Nadat Mewfan alle dieren en de apparaten in z'n 850 gezet heeft reden hij en Kris terug.

Iets later als ze terug in de werkruimte zijn:

"Wat een geluk.. Mitsy had alleen wat schaafwondjes en een kleine snee op haar kop, ik heb het ontsmet en het zal vanzelf dichtgroeien.

Heeft je laptop het eigenlijk overleefd?"

"Deels. Het scherm is stuk maar hij start gewoon goed op, niet kapot te krijgen die Japanners!" zei Mewfan.

De volgende morgen gingen de Charlie de systeembeheerder, Kris en Rob naar de kelder:

"Onderzoek van de schoolbeveiliging wees uit dat de storingen hier vandaan kwamen."

"Zonder die storingen hadden we de dieren nooit gered.."

Kris keek naar Wittgenstein:

"Moet je kijken! Dit is een TLW-728 supercomputer, en een van de twee prototypes ook nog! Hij draait op buizen, dit model heet Wietkenstein.

De Asko onder de computers, maar onpraktisch omdat dat hij een buizencomputer is."

"Zou een mogelijke kanidaat voor een transistorombouw zijn!

(In before de vraag: waarom noemt de schrijver Wittgenstein niet Wietkenstein? Omdat Wittgenstein gewoon mooier klinkt, en de andere, echte Wittgenstein zit in de schrijver's 850 TT5-R.

En zijn veel geld waard." zei de systeembeheerder.

"Zet hem in het wetenschapsmuseum anders! Hij zou mooi staan daar." riep Kris.

"Briljant idee!"

Dan viel Kris de oude, maar in zeer goede staat verkerende Miele op:

"Is dat niet de voorloper van jouw Miele die boven stond, Rob?"

"Dat is waarschijnlijk mijn moeder's z'n WT489, die heeft ze best lang gehad totdat de programmaklok dood ging en dus de WT745 koopte.

Kennelijk had iemand 'm van de schroothoop gered en hier neergezet, ik kan proberen hem te redden als ze daar in Bielefeld toevallig nog een klok hebben liggen!"

Toen Rob en de rest weggingen was de WT489 erg blij:

"Heb ik dat goed gehoord?! IK KRIJG EEN TWEEDE LEVEN! De wonderen zijn de wereld niet uit!"

"Echt, ik kan dit niet langer aanzien."

Wittgenstein stuurde een ontverwijderprogramma naar Rob's computer, waardoor een 612 pagina's lange scriptie uit de printer komt.

Ondertussen bij Rob's computer:

"Heeft er godverdomme dan NIEMAND in dit studentenhuis gehoord van een overspanningsbeveiliging?!"

Toen Rob z'n slaapkamer binnenliep:

"ME SCRIPTIE, HIJS TERUG!"

Maar iets later, als Rob en Kris in de kliniek zijn om de was aan te zetten vind hij Radio in de trommel van Wassie:

"Oh nee! Het is me radio..."

Rob pakte de levenloze Radio op.

"Maar de buis is eruit..." zei Kris

"OH NEE! De WFC 11-12-55! Die maken ze al heel lang niet meer! Hij is er geweest!"

"Oh echt? Rob, nooit zomaar opgeven!"

Twee dagen verstrijken, maar dan was Rob blijer dan ooit: HIJ WAS GESLAAGD!

Een paar weken verstrijken nadat Rob z'n diploma gehaald had en uiteindelijk, een dag voor de dag dat Kris en hij weggingen:

"Rob, ik heb een pakketje voor je." zei Kris.

"Dat zal vast de progammaklok van Miele Duitsland zijn, waar is de WT489?"

"In onze kamer."

Een uur later had Rob de klok vervangen, zette hij hem in de badkamer en deed hij een testwas op witte was 95c.

En dan begon het opruimen en de apparaten bij elkaar zoeken, maar dan komt Kris Rob storen toen hij Stoffie zat te zoeken:

"Rob, er is een ding wat ik je al een tijdje wil geven..."

"Already know it: Een trouwring, Ja Kris, ik wil dat!

We kunnen nu prima samenwonen, we hebben een lamp, een broodrooster,

Een elektrische deken, maar geen wasmachine, stofzuiger of radio, laat staan dieren.." zei Rob.

"Oh, dan heb ik nog twee kleine dingen voor jouw."

"Ik weet het niet Kris, ik ben niet zo'n ring-type.."

"Nee gek, het is iets anders."

Kris gaf een doosje aan Rob, hij maakte het open:

"Dit ga je me niet menen he? HET IS EEN WFC 11-12-55 KATHODEBUIS! En een paar Sanitronic 80 koolborstels!

Hoe ben je daar aan gekomen?"

"Gevonden op het internet door iemand genaamd "WasmachinemanTT5-R AWDEBIEL", hij heeft een van de twee TLW-728 prototypes ingebouwd in een 850, en hij had deze over.

Die borstels heb ik van iemand op Marktplaats gekocht, hij had er een met een kapotte behuizing."

[BRILLIANT SELF ADVERTISING EH? 850 TT5-R AWD FTW!]

Rob draaide de buis in Radio, die daarna Worthless afspeelde.

"Ik hoop dat we dat nummer straks niet meer horen...

Trouwens, ik heb wat geregeld met de decaan, als je de WT489 hier neerzet mag je je WT745 meenemen.

En ik heb ook geregeld dat ik Mitsy mag hebben, ik vind haar wel leuk, en we kunnen geen huisje vinden voor haar." antwoorde Kris.

"Dat klinkt goed, maar wat doen we met Ratso? Ik zat te denken om hem mee te nemen.."

"Moet je doen! Ik vind hem wel grappig."

Niet lang daarna was de WT489 klaar en schuifde Rob Wassie weg van zijn plaats en zette de WT489 neer, Wassie werd straks opgehaald, nadat Rob de borstels van Stoffie vervangen had en een steekkar gevonden had.

Niet veel later toen Rob weg ging:

"Ik kan weer centrifugeren en spoelen! Bedankt, wie of wat mijn programmaklok vervangen heeft!"

Was zette zichzelf op centrifugeren.

"Rob heeft jouw klok vervangen, Ik ben je opvolger maar ik ga weg." antwoorde Wassie tegen Was.

"Wie ben jij dan?"

"Ik ben een WT745, de negen jaar nieuwere broer van jou, oftewel: Wassie de WT745."

[Fact: De WT489 was Miele's allereerste was en droogcombinatie terug in 1976, 9 jaar voor de WT745, maar is zeer kort op de markt geweest, de lagers gingen snel stuk en het gerucht gaat dat de motor kon oververhitten, hoewel daarvan geen hard bewijs is.]

"DUS JIJ BENT WASSIE? Je ziet er bespottelijk uit, Waarom ben jij na mij gekomen trouwens?"

"In 1985 is jouw programmaklok overleden en ben jij naar de kelder onder ons verbannen, samen met Wittgenstein, althans, volgens Broodrooster.."

"Die plaatstalen dinosaurus?!"

"Niet klagen, je bent ook zo eens begonnen." klaagde Wassie tegen zijn negen jaar oudere broer.

"Klopt wel ja, maar wat is het verschil met mij en jou?"

"Ik ben 9 jaar moderner, heb een Hydromaticventiel onderin de kuip, modernere drooginstallatie, meer toeren, mijn bedieningspaneel is wit in in plaats van bruin, ben zuiniger, ik ben een voorlader, en mijn motor oververhit tenminste niet."

"Oh alsjeblieft, dat is ook maar een gerucht..

Wat is een Hydromaticventiel eigenlijk?"

"Maar toch was het genoeg voor Miele om jou na een paar maanden al van de markt te halen..

Een soort balklep dat voorkomt dat het zeep meteen weggaat als ik begin met wassen, werkt ongeveer hetzelfde als een balpen."

(en voor degene die het nog niet snappen: het is een soort bal in een houder in de kuip-pompslang dat dichtzit tijdens het wassen, maar bij pompen opengaat, scheelt ongeveer 20% zeepgebruik volgens Miele)

"Ik heb maar een paar honderd uur gewast, dus ik hoef dat nog niet in ieder geval."

Ondertussen bij Rob:

"Rob, koop toch een S420!"

"Wat?! Ik heb al een 850 R! En ik hou niet eens van diesels.."

"Nee, je stofzuiger!"

"Waar vind je nou ZO'N stofzuiger?! Dit ding is een stuk van m'n jeugd!"

Terug bij Was en Wassie:

Tien minuten later was er gerammel aan de deur te horen:

"Zo, me steekkar gevonden, op naar een nieuw huis op een boerderij!"

Rob laadde Wassie op.

"Ik zie je misschien ooit nog, maar voor nu: vaarwel, Was de WT489."

"Veel geluk op de boerderij, Wassie de WT745!"

Rob laadde de apparaten en de dieren in zijn 850 R, en keek nog een keer goed naar zichzelf dankzij Broodroostertje's glimmende omhulsel.

Een dag later zwaaide hij gedag en reed, natuurlijk, met volgas weg.

Ondertussen achterin:

"Radio! Je leeft weer!" zei Wassie.

"Brrr, je moest is voelen hoe het was om dood te zijn! Een lange tunnel, een fel licht, HEEL M'N LEVEN VOORBIJ! Maar ik ben terug van de andere kant, beter dan ooit!"

"Ja, jullie zijn me het zooitje wel!" zei Stoffie.

"Ach, hou toch op Ouwe Bromsnor, wees blij dat jij dat overleefd hebt!" zei Wassie.

"Wees jij maar blij dat Wittgenstein niet je motor naar de maan geholpen heeft!"

"En jij Wassie?" riep Deekie.

"Ik ben blij dat iedereen gelukkig is, De dieren zijn met Rob en Kris mee, Mitsy's kleintjes zijn bij een paar van Rob's vrienden en Sebastiaan is naar de Apenheul gegaan.

Wittgenstein zit nu in het wetenschapsmuseum, Was is in de plaats gegaan van ik, Rob heeft Was gered van de ondergang..

En Radio leeft weer, en is beter dan ooit!

Wat een heldendaad trouwens, je eigen hart opofferen voor iemand anders...

Radio, I salute you for being so faithful, jij ook Stoffie, direct 380 volt op je motor en hij brand niet door, goh!

En jou ook Rooster, je kan jezelf nu met recht Het Dappere Broodroostertje noemen, Wittgenstein van de dood redden was een briljant idee!"

(LOLOLOLOL boven!_ -WittgenTT5-Rstein_)

"Wassie, ik mag jou wel eigenlijk." zei Ratso.

"Ach joh, ga weg..." Wassie bloosde.

Dan was Wittgenstein te horen via Radio:

"Nou jongens, ik wordt straks opgehaald en weggebracht naar het wetenschapsmuseum, Radio's kathodebuis doet het perfect!

Hou jullie snoeren, buizen, programmaklokken en knoppen vast, VERANDER DRIETACHTIG!"

Wittgenstein deed een drietachtig op Rob's auto, waardoor z'n 850 hard optrekte:

"Ho, dit gaat wel heel hard!"

"Rob, wat doe je?" vroeg Kris.

"Niks? Dat doet me auto!"

Dan keert de auto weer normaal:

"Ik ga straks naar de garage, dit is raar."

Achterin was Wittgenstein weer te horen over Radio:

"En, wat vinden jullie ervan?"

"Jezus, Wittgenstein, Radio's buis doet het een beetje TE goed!" zei Wassie.

"Goed he?"

"Begin er maar niet over Wittgenstein!" riep Mitsy.

"Moet je horen, ik pik net een nieuwsbericht op:

De koning van Nederland heeft net een nationale feestdag uitgeroepen voor zes dappere apparaten, die twee heldhaftige computers genaamd Wittgenstein en CF-28, en een extreem hoogtoerige Miele wasmachinemotor die de dieren van zijn baasje gered hadden.

Dus: Hang de vlag uit, ontkurk de fles, en ga uit uw dak!

Wie het laatst op straat is is een spelbreker!"

Iedereen lachte om Radio.

"Jammer dat de 28 er niet bij is.. z'n scherm is stuk heb ik gehoord.."

"Wat is dat voor gelul?" zei een blok Magnesium dat achter Rooster lag.

"Krijg nou de-" zei Wassie verbaasd.

"Hallo, de naam is CF-28! Zeg maar 28.

Nu nog beter en sneller dan ooit door een 1 GHz Pentium III moederbord!

En een gloednieuw scherm uiteraard!

Mewfan heeft een CF-19 gekocht, en mij aan Rob geschonken voor als hij ooit een kleine kreeg. En ook maar m'n oude chassis gesloopt en m'n hersenen overgezet in een CF-28 Mark III chassis met 1GB RAM, een zeldzaam moederbord zit er in."

"Mooi toch? Nu heeft iedereen een goed huis!

Ik ben wel laaiend benieuwd wat nu gaan beleven, op de boerderij..." zei Wassie..

_Einde(/kreukbeveiliging)..._


	2. Meer info over Was en Wittgenstein

Korte fanfic [sort-of] gebaseerd op mijn Als Redder in Nood The Recut fanfic, deze richt zijn pijlen veel op de W489 en Wittgenstein, zou oorspronkelijk een stand alone fanfic worden, maar heeft het daglicht niet gehaald.

_-WittgensteinSergeant_

* * *

><p>Het is vroeg in de avond bij de kliniek, Wittgenstein, een TLW-728 supercomputer, en Was, een Miele W489 was en droogcombinatie zaten in de kelder.<p>

Wittgenstein's radiobuis, een WFC 11-12-55 werd langzaamaan aangetast, Was had een kapotte programmaklok.

"Ik hoop dat iemand ons hier ooit vind, ik zit hier al twintig jaar..." zei Was.

"Niemand wilt ons nog zien, we zijn oud, uitgedraaid..." Wittgenstein drupte een traan weg...

"Ja, deprimerend is het gewoon, eergisteren allebei nog top of the line, een erg mooi stuk techniek, nu allebei een stuk oud roest!" zei Was.

Dan hoorde Was gerammel door het ventilatiesysteem:

"Dat is een rat waarschijnlijk, let maar niet erop..."

Dan vallen Rooster en Co naar beneden.

"LAMPJE!"

"Sorry."

"Krijg nou de- Nieuwe jongens op het blok!" zei Was.

"Wie zijn jullie?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ik ben-HATSJIE, Wittgenstein..."

"En ik ben Was, hallo.'

"Wat doen jullie en wie zijn jullie?"

"Ik ben een supercomputer, Was is een-" zei Wittgenstein, die onderbroken werd door Lampje.

"Miele W489." zei Lampje

"Inderdaad, een W489 was en droogcombinatie uit 1976, ik ben 11 jaar jonger dan Wittgenstein." zei Was.

"Maar wat doen jullie hier dan?"

"Was z'n klok is kapot, ik ben stervende, en niemand wilt ons nog hebben..."

"Maar, hoelang ben je dan al hier?"

"Was zit al sinds 1994 hier, ik zit 15 jaar langer hier.

Ooit was ik een prototype computer voor de NASA, ik zou dingen berekenen voor ruimtevluchten, maar toen kwamen de transistoren en was ik niet meer actueel...

Ik draai op buizen weet je, de WFC 11-12-55 is degene die mij in leven houd, maar die is bijna doorgebrand, en dan is het weg, DAN BEN IK WEG!"

"Ik was ooit eens Rob's haar moeder z'n wasmachine, maar toen fikte mijn tijdklok gedeeltelijk uit en kocht ze een WT745..."

"Dat is Wassie! Hij zit boven ons." zei Deekie.

"Mijn opvolger... zit boven ons? Puh, wat zal er kapot aan hem zijn?"

"Vier keer een doorgebrande printplaat en nu een versleten motor, hoe klinkt dat?" zei Radio.

"Klinkt niet best in ieder geval..."

"Maak mij is open achter, dan zie je een echt probleem."

De apparaten maakten Wittgenstein open:

"Wauw..."

"Buizenland, daar gloei ik helemaal van op!"

Rooster liep terug:

"Maar, wat is het probleem? Je ziet er van achter best goed uit?"

"Rooster, heb je het verstand van een aardappel..? Kijk is naar al dat glas en metaal onderin Witt!" klaagde Was tegen Rooster.

"Nee, kijk is naar de 15de buis, rechterkant, derde level."

"Oh, je bedoelt de WFC 11-12-55?" riep Radio.

"Dat is 'm.. En kijk maar is goed!" zei Wittgenstein.

"Licht graag." vroeg Radio aan Lampie.

Grote griebel! Het filament is bijna doorgebrand!"

"Iets meer interne activiteit en het is weg, dan ben ik weg! Oud roest, waardeloos! Dat ding is het enige wat tussen leven en Ernie's Schroothoop staat..."

"Je mag niet naar de schroothoop! Ik ken het en het is er niet leuk.."

"Ik kan niet zonder die buis! Ja, ik kan het wel, maar dan leef ik niet meer, ja, da's nou is positief denken he.."

"He, dat is mijn zin!" riep Radio boos.


	3. Wittgenstein verkracht de computer

Langere titel: Wittgenstein verkracht de computer in de kliniek en Wassie per ongeluk, met onvoorziende gevolgen.

Nog zo'n fanfic a-la Wittgenstein's abandonment, deze speelt af nadat Rooster en de rest erachter gekomen zijn dat er iets speelt bij de kliniek, deze heeft eveneens het daglicht niet gehaald, maar deze kwam ik op toen ik dit stuk in ARiN zat te luisteren. [ARiN = Als Redder in Nood, btw]

_-WittgensteinSergeant_

* * *

><p>Sebastiaan en Lampie zitten achter de computer in de kliniek, Sebas ramt iets te hard op het toetsenbord:<p>

"Je hoeft niet zo hard op die toetsen te slaan!"

"Oh, sorry. Ik liet me een beetje meeslepen."

Een stroompiek kwam uit het stopcontact bij de computer:

"Tis al goed, het maar is maar dat niemand ooit stilstaat hoeveel geweld wij computers ondergaan, wij-"

Dan crasht de computer:

"HUH?" riepen de dieren.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Sebas aan de zwaar hoestende computer.

"Wat gebeurt er?!" riep Mitsy.

"Problemen online, PAS OP, IK GA CRASHEN!" riep de computer, die kort daarna vonken hoest.

"WAT GEBEURT ER!" riep Sebas, die dekking zocht achter de bureaustoel.

"OVERLOOP, STORING! EEN VIRUS!" antwoorde de computer.

Dan kwam er geheime info op het scherm:

"WAT IS DAT!" zei Sebas die naar het scherm keek.

"DIT GELOOF IK NIET!" zei Wassie geschokt.

"NEE! NIET KIJKEN!

DIT ZIJN GEHEIME DOCUMENTEN! GEHEIM!

JE MAG ZE ALLEEN MAAR INZIEN ALS JE HET WACHTWOORD KENT!" riep de computer.

Twee seconden later:

"HIJ ONTPLOFT!" roept Stoffie.

"TREK DE STEKKER ERUIT!" riep Mitsy.

"Kom op, pak vast!" riep Rooster.

De apparaten en Mitsy trokken aan het snoer:

"Owh, ik heb een hekel aan touwtjetrekken!" riep Lampie.

"HET IS EEN GEAARD SNOER VERDOMME!" riep Wassie.

Dan kwam Ratso opdagen:

"HE JONGENS! JE GELOOFT NOOIT WAT IK HEB GEZIEN-"

"TREK NOU MAAR STUK ONGEDIERTE!" riep Mitsy.

"Hoe noemde je mij?!" reageerde Ratso.

"TREK GODVERDOMME NOU MAAR!" riep Wassie.

Vijf seconden later:

"Dit gaat niet snel genoeg! Stoffie, doe dan iets!" zei Wassie.

Stoffie wikkelde het snoer om z'n steel en reed volgas naar achter, de stekker sprong eruit.

"Gelukkig, da's voorbij." Rooster zuchtte.

"Sebas, is alles goed? Je trilt?" zei Deekie voorzichtig.

"Deekie, ik.. ik zag net iets, ik laat Wassie het woord maar doen.."

Mitsy liep naar Wassie:

"Wassie, waarom was jij zo geschokt toen die geheime programma's op het scherm kwamen?" vroeg Mitsy aan Wassie.

"Jongens.. wat daar net met de computer gebeurde... dat was niet haar schuld, en die geheime info was een verzendopdracht.." zei Wassie voorzichtig.

"Da's niks bijzonders toch?! Er worden zoveel spullen verzonden hier!" riep Lampie.

"Maar wat ze versturen.." zei Wassie.

"Wat?" riepen de Apparaten en de dieren.

"De dieren, en de apparaten! Wij allemaal!" zei Wassie.

"Maar ik zit hier goed! De enige plek waar ik heen wil is het baasje of naar Mewfan!" zei Mitsy.

"Ach, kom toch, ieder nest is zoals ieder ander nest." zei Ratso een beetje geirriteerd.

"Nee Ratso, dat is niet waar.." zei Sebastiaan tegen de rest.

"Waarheen worden we dan gestuurd?" vroeg Morgestond.

"Naar.. naar Tartarus Laboratorium.."

"Die plek waar Sebas het over had een paar uur eerder!" riep Radio.

Een doodse stilte viel in de kliniek.

"Rooster.. ik moet wel iets toegeven: ik wist hier al die tijd van." zei Wassie.

"WAT?!" riep iedereen.

"Gisteravond om half twee s'nachts kon ik niet slapen omdat ik zo'n rotgevoel had, je weet wel, dat ik gewoon als een lul tegen jullie deed.."

"Get to the point, hoezo wist jij hiervan?" zei Mitsy.

"Bek houwe en luisteren godverdomme:

Net voordat ik wou gaan slapen kwam Mark binnen, ik deed alsof ik nog aan het drogen was, en keek in het geheim mee met Mark, hij zat een verzendingsopdracht te vervalsen."

"Wacht, zit Mark hierachter?! WACHT, DAN ZEND IK EEN POLITIEBERICHT!" riep Radio.

"Doe is normaal jij, Belg.." klaagde Stoffie.

"Misschien moeten we maar is gaan slapen en er morgen naar kijken, het is immers al half drie s'nachts." zei Wassie.

Later die morgen, thuis bij Rob:

"Wat doe je?" vroeg Kris aan Rob.

"Staren naar het beeldscherm, en denken over m'n scriptie.."

"Trouwens, sorry van je stofzuiger.."

"Dank je.. wat kan er in hemelsnaam erger zijn dan waar ik doorheen ga?"

"Geen idee, Er gebeuren hier toch rare dingen, vind ik zelf.." zei Kris.

Later die avond gebeurt er iets raars, waardoor Wassie bijna sterft:

De dieren zaten te bespreken hoe en wat, als Morgestond iets opviel aan Wassie:

"Jongens? Volgens mij is-"

"JONGENS! TREK DE STEKKER ERUIT! SNEL!"

"Waarom?" vraagt Rooster.

"DOE HET NOU MAAR ALS JE MIJ NOG WILT LATEN LEVEN!"

De apparaten trokken Wassie's snoer eruit:

"Wassie, wat is er?" vroeg Mitsy voorzichtig.

"Een stroompiek.. uit de kelder.." *hoest*

"Dat probeerde ik al die tijd te zeggen: iets zit in de kelder die al dit soort onheil geeft.." zei Ratso.

"Maar wat dan?" vroeg Rooster.

"Een van.. die dingen!" Ratso wees naar de computer.

"Ik haat die dingen! Ze sturen alle dieren weg!"

"Nee Deekie! Dat komt niet door hun, ze worden door iemand geprogrameerd."

"Mark dus!" riep Wassie.

Dan wordt er buiten een steentje tegen een ruit gegooid, Radio doet het raam open, en laat een bloempot vallen:

"AUW!" riep iemand.

"Sorry."

"Radio, Mewfan hier, kunnen jullie de voordeur van de kliniek openmaken?"

"Maar natuurlijk."

Radio liep naar beneden en deed de deur open, Mewfan en Radio liepen terug naar boven:

"Hoi, Mewfan." zei Wassie.

"Jongens! Dit geloof je niet: ik heb met het baasje gesproken en z'n computer onderzocht, en ik ben er achter gekomen dat het virus van een zeer zeldzame TLW-728 Supercomputer vandaan komt, en diegene zit hier!"

Maar dan kwam Mark binnen, met een boel kisten:

"Ik wordt zo rijk, taatata, ik wordt zo rijk..."

Mark liep weer terug om meer kisten te halen.

"Mewfan?" vroeg Rooster.

"Ik ben verhuld, Ratso en de anderen, ga naar de kelder en zoek een metalen kast genaamd Wittgenstein, hij kan jullie helpen, schiet wel op, als Mark de dieren en jullie meeneemt zijn we de sigaar, ik kan niks doen want ik heb geen fatsoenlijke auto.."

'Hoezo dat? Wat is er met je 850 gebeurd dan?" vroeg Wassie.

"Staat bij de garage, kapotte waterpomp, ik rij nu met een standaard Subaru Justy 4WD ECVT, en die is SLOOM! Maar schiet nu maar op, ik vertel het hele verhaal later."

Rooster en Co vluchtte het luchtkanaal in, Mewfan nam Stoffie mee naar beneden, verhuld uiteraard.

"Oke Stoffie, luister: Straks is m'n 850 klaar, en anders zet ik de achtervolging in met dit ouwe 4WD-koekblik.

Tja, maar aan de andere kant.. Vrachtwagen vs een oma-auto met 73 paarden.." bedacht Mewfan zich ineens.

"Bel anders een van je vrienden op?"

"BRILJANT! JC's E300!"

Mewfan pakte meteen de telefoon en belde JC op:

"JC, we hebben een spoedje hiero, ik heb je auto nodig."

"Dat kan, maar wees er wel zuinig op, hij heeft meer dan 200 pk!

Mewfan reed met hoge snelheid terug naar huis, en wisselde van auto:

"Hier zijn de sleutels, en wees er voorzichtig mee, die OM606 heeft een zwakke brandstofpomp."

"Ja, maar ik heb een vrachtwagen te stoppen!"

"Ik zal Paul en z'n team inlichten dat je bij hun hoort, ga maar!"

Mewfan zette Stoffie op de bijrijderstoel, en reed terug naar de kliniek, wachtend op Mark en een busje van Tartarus Laboratorium.

Ondertussen in de kelder wordt er gebekvecht tussen Ratso en Radio:

"WACHT IS EVEN JIJ OPGEBLAZEN RAT, IK GA DIE BUIS IN WITTGENSTEIN ZETTEN!"

"Radio, stop!" riep Rooster.

"NEE, DAT DOE IK!" riep Ratso.

Maar dan:

KRAK

"Kijk nou wat je doet, oetlul! Nu gaan de dieren en Wassie eraan!"

"Jongens, wacht, er is iets.. ER GEBEURT IETS!"

Boven in de kliniek:

"Als we niet gered worden, het beste.." zei Wassie tegen de dieren.

"DE VERZENDOPDRACHT IS GEPRINT!"

"LICHT HET BAASJE IN DAN?!" riep Was.

"IK GA ME UITERSTE BEST DOEN!"

Wittgenstein probeerde het baasje in te lichten, maar dan:

"Ha-haa-HAATSJIE! ZOEK DEKKING JONGENS!"

Wittgenstein blaaste zichzelf aan stukken.

"Ik dacht het al.. We zijn verloren." zegt Ratso voorzichtig.

"En als Wittgenstein dood is, dan zijn Wassie en de dieren dat ook.."

"EN DAT ALLEMAAL DOOR DIE KLOTEBELG! HIER MET JOUW KATHODEBUIS!" riep Ratso, die daarna geforceerd Radio's buis eruit sloopte.

"Ratso, gaat alles wel goed?" vroeg Deekie.

"Ik laat me niet uit het veld schoppen door een of andere Belg die onnodig dingen sloopt, kom op joh!"

Ratso haaste naar Wittgenstein en draaide de buis erin, waardoor Wittgenstein weer tot leven sprong:

"Wittgenstein niet meer up to date?! NIKS ERVAN! VERANDER DRIETACHTIG!"

Wittgenstein begon enorm te vonken, terwijl hij intern al z'n kapotte componenten begon te regeneren:

"WITTGENSTEIN IS ALTIJD DE REDDER IN NOOD! En nu snel naar boven, want ik heb een idee!"

"Wat dan?" vroegen de Apparaten.

"Mewfan en Stoffie wachten op jullie, aan de slag dus!"

De Apparaten rende terug naar boven, om te zien dat iedereen weg was:

"Ze zijn weg!" riep Deekie.

"ROOSTER!" riep iemand beneden.

Rooster liep naar beneden:

"Mewfan! JONGENS, KOM NAAR BENEDEN, SNEL!"

De andere apparaten liepen naar beneden, Mewfan deed de deur open:

"Stap in, ik moet het baasje inlichten!"

Rooster en Co stapte in Mewfan's auto.

"Hou je vast!"

Mewfan gaf plankgas, de toerenteller gaf bijna 4600 toeren aan totdat hij opschakelde, iets later, op weg naar Rob's studentenhuis, toen ze daar aankwamen:

"ROB!"

Rob werd wakker van al het geschreeuw, en deed het raam open:

"Dit geloof je niet: Mark heeft de dieren ontvoerd en je wasmachine gejat!"

"JE MEENT HET!"

Rob pakte z'n telefoon en lichtte meteen Kris in, en liep daarna naar beneden:

"Ik ga wel in m'n 850 R, jij hebt een Mercedes E-klasse zie ik?"

"Ja, Paul Denton en z'n team van het KLPD zitten ook er achteraan, JC heeft 'm ingelicht dat ik niet aangehouden wordt."

"Maar niet ik.. dan ga ik wel mee!"

"Dan zul je achterin moeten, je stofzuiger heb ik voorin gezet."

"Wat?! De Sanitronic? Hoezo dat?"

"Ik zag Mark naar binnen gaan toen ik naar huis reed een paar uur eerder, ik besloot om de wacht te houden daar.

Lang verhaal, kom op!"

Rob stapte in de Mercedes en Mewfan belde Paul op:

"Paul, heb je die vrachtwagen al gelokaliseerd?"

"Ja, hij is niet ver van jullie vandaan."

"Toestemming voor achtervolging?"

"Go for it Mewfan!"

"Alright, GEAR FORWARD!'

Mewfan zette de versnellingsbak in Drive, schakelde de sportstand in en gaf gas.

Ondertussen in de vrachtwagen z'n bagageruimte stuiteren de dieren in het rond, Wassie daar in tegen zat als een baksteen vast op de grond, maar z'n kuip beukt alle kanten op.

"Wassie, ik neem aan dat jouw schokdempers dat niet fijn vinden?"

"Nee Mitsy, dit vinden ze inderdaad niet fijn!" antwoorde Wassie.

Dan, achter:

"HIER SPREEKT DE POLITIE, GA OMMIDDELIJK VAN DE WEG!"

"Niks ervan!"

Dan gaf de chauffeur plankgas, maar ze werden achtervolgd door V70R'en en R32'en, en kwam ook een zekere Mercedes E300 TURBODIESEL Kombi in de achtergrond aanracen:

"Goedenacht heren, ik neem het even over!"

Mewfan gaf gas en ging voor de vrachtwagen staan, maar hij beukte de Mercedes uit de weg:

"AARGH, ROB, BEL WITTGENSTEIN OP!"

"WIE DE FUCK IS DAT?!"

"HIER, BEL 'M NOU MAAR ALS JE JE DIEREN EN JE WT745 WILT TERUGZIEN!"

Mewfan gaf haastig z'n N900 aan Rob, die WittgenT5-Rstein opbelde:

"Wittgenstein, u spreekt met Rob McGroarthy, ik ben net aangereden-"

"Ik snap 'm al, ik kom eraan!"

WittgenT5-Rstein startte zichzelf, en reed naar de plek des onheil:

"Goedeavond, kan ik iets doen voor je, Mewfan?"

"Wacht, praatte die auto nou?"

"Jawohl, Rob McGroarthy!"

"Hoe weet jij dat ik zo heet?"

"Ik ben een supercomputer, ik weet en ken ALLES."

"Maareh Mewfan, hoe nu verder?" vroeg Rob.

"ik bel Paul op zometeen en zeg dat we geraakt zijn, Witt, ik en jij gaan een vrachtwagen stoppen."

"Sure thing."

"Rob, wacht op een van de agenten, hij vangt je op."

"Tuurlijk."

Mewfan stapte in WittgenT5-Rstein:

"Witt, bel Paul."

"Calling Denton, Paul."

"Mewfan?"

"Jawohl! We zijn geraakt, de auto is berijdbaar maar that's about it, kan jij een van je collega's inlichten dat ze stoppen bij een zwarte Mercedes E-klasse station met een kapotte achterkant."

"Tuurlijk, ik licht iemand wel in."

Paul hangde op en lichtte een collega in:

"23 19, een van onze collega's is geraakt, een zwarte Mercedes station, kunnen jullie die even oppikken?"

"27 28, dat is mogelijk, we keren nu om."

Terug bij WittgenT5-Rstein:

"VERANDER DRIETACHTIG!"

WittgenT5_-_Rstein gaf zoveel gas dat de DSTC/TRACS modules op de remmen oververhitten van het rekenen:

"DSTC SERVICE VEREIST/DSTC UITGESCHAKELD" gaf een beeldschermpje aan.

(dat bovenstaande heb ik een stuk of 20 keer aangepast ofzo, en DSTC zichzelf kan niet oververhitten, de remmen wel :c)

"Boeiend, ik rij toch rechtuit! Daar is de vrachtwagen trouwens, wat moet ik doen Witt?"

"Microlock z'n remmen, ik heb een idee."

"En dat is?"

"Ga voor de vrachtwagen rijden, en dan vergrendel ik voorzichtig z'n remmen."

Mewfan deed dat, de vrachtwagen probeerde 'm nog te rammen, maar vanwege WittgenT5-Rstein's regeneratie en kogelvrije beplating beschadigte hij 'm nauwelijks.

"WAT IS DIE AUTO IN GODSNAAM?!" riep Mark.

De vrachtwagen stopte, Mark en de chauffeur probeerde nog te vluchten, maar werden al snel in de kraag gevat.

Paul stopte om Mewfan te feliciteren:

"Goed werk Mewfan, we zochten deze criminelen al een tijdje, zonde van die E300 trouwens.."

"Maakt niet zoveel uit, hij rijd nog! Mercedes Bauqualität ist nicht von dieser Welt!"

(Yeah thats right!)

"Jawohl! En nu gauw de apparaten terugbrengen zou ik zeggen."

"Sure thing."

Mewfan laadde Wassie en de dieren op en reed terug naar de kliniek, waar Rob en Stoffie waren:

"Rob, ik heb de dieren en je wasmachine teruggevonden!"

"Mooi!"

Later thuis krijgt Mewfan de wind van voren van JC:

"M'N AUTO, MEWFAN! GODVERDOMME!"


End file.
